A Stink of a Job
by EpsilonMk46
Summary: In the middle of another one of her nightly projects, Lisa Loud gets a visit from a certain somebody who only wants what's best for her well being. Lisa and Lily drabble.


The sound of the strikes of keys radiated throughout the room, as Lisa stared into the blue light of her computer screen, completely oblivious to the world around her.

"And so it is with great humility that I humbly resquest you..." Lisa repeated as she wrote. "Wait... "resquest"? Eehhh...okay, delete delete delete. ...that I humbly request to you the sum of...of..." The genius felt her eyes begin to shutter open and closed, her head nudging itself downwards as the sandman cast his spell upon her mind. She'd been working on this grant for around 2 hours straight, and half of the other siblings had already gone to bed. But then, a cry wailed outside of her solitude, not that Lisa could pay attention to it, as Lincoln carried in Lily, a pungent aroma coming from her diaper and a stream of tears pouring from her eyes.

"Hey, Lisa? Do you mind changing Lily for us? It's your turn and I really feel like just laying down and passing out..." Lincoln drearily muttered, to which Lisa didn't even catch a word. But in all honesty, the boy couldn't care less, as he made his way back to his room. After which, Lily made her way towards Lisa's chair, as she reached up towards her with pleading eyes and a whimpering frown. However, Lisa still didn't even look towards her, as the sorrowful expression of the Loud baby then began to grow into one of intrigue, as Lisa had hardly ever even been able to straight up ignore her requests for a diaper change. That was when she noticed the outright exhausted look springing out of Lisa's zombified look at her screen.

"...it is of the utmost importance that this grant be accepted, for I...we...Uuhhh..."

Oh dear... Another sleepless night of work, work, and more work. Lily was all too familiar with how she lived in the world of science, and the countless nights that withered away at her mentality. Luckily, the poop machine knew just how to handle a situation like this. She went up to her big sister's leg...and gave it a gigantic squeeze, putting every iota of force into giving every ounce of sisterly love she could muster.

...But Lisa was undeterred. Lily then looked up to see her eyes still glued to her work. She realized that this wasn't going to be so easy this time, but she also knew that she couldn't give up. And with a newfound sense of determination, she gathered enough strength to climb up Lisa's lap, as she huffed and puffed the entire way, before grabbing onto the collar of her shirt and hoisting herself up right into the prodigy's field of view.

"Wisa!" she beamed, causing Lisa to scream out of her wits, her balanced vanishing in an instant. She then stumbled back as her chair and herself fell to the floor, Lily falling down straight onto her belly.

"W-W-What?!" the four year old stammered, still trying to gain her bearings. "Youngest sibling?! What in the name of former Pangaea are you trying to-" She then stopped her sentence dead in its tracks, as the extreme stench of Lily's feces invaded her nostrils. "Ghhgg, uuggggh. I-I see. So you're in need of an exchange of infantile undergarments."

Grabbing Lily by her armpits, she took her off of her stomach and planted her on the floor, before proceeding to prop herself up. "Very well, step right this way, if you would."

The two then made their way over to the genius's specially made changing station, as she lifted Lily into it, closed the lid above her, placed her arms inside the rubber tubes, and went on to work her magic. And after the nauseating deed was complete, and Lily was outfitted with a fresh diaper with which she could soil all over again, Lisa lifted up the lid and said: "There you are. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my business."

Lily's eyes shot wide open, as Lisa then turned around, almost done placing her chair back in its rightful position. With great haste, she waddled off of the desk, and crawled her way over to the prodigy's leg once more, this time hugging it with even more force than before.

"H-Huh?" Lisa spouted, feeling such an odd sensation, looking down to see her baby sister. "What are you doing? I already completed-" But Lisa could say no more, as she then started to see Lily's eyes begin to water, sparkles emanating from both of their pupils, and a wordless suggestion only the two of them could understand expelling from her soul. Lisa then turned back to her computer, it only showing around one hundred words of content, and then to her table clock.

_9:53 PM_, it read, way past both of their bedtimes. Letting out a hardy sigh, she could only rub the sleep and crust out of her eyelids with the sides of her fists, as she looked down again towards Lily.

"In all probability, you are correct," Lisa conceded. "I do indeed need to begin my sleep cycle." And so, she reached towards her mouse, hovered the cursor over the save button, pressed it, and promptly shut off her monitor. The room then went into pitch black darkness, which all but made Lisa's already dreary state of being all the more powerful. As for Lily, after putting forth such an effort to get her sister to turn off her screen and go to bed, the only thing she had left in was to sleep like a baby.

The four year old then picked Lily, walking over to her crib and reaching over to place her inside. But not before giving her precious baby sister a tender kiss on her forehead, as she let her head rest on her pillow before letting out a heartfelt "Thank you."

With all loose ends tied up for the night, she then made her way to her own bed...only for her to fall victim to her depleted energy and falling face first right near the side of its wooden frame and blacking out.


End file.
